(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely controlled vehicle and, more particularly, to a remotely controlled vehicle having only two drive wheels, each of which are detachably attachable and are independently controlled.
(2) Description of Related Art
Remotely controlled (RC) vehicles have long been known in the art. RC vehicles typically include four wheels, with the front two being devoted to steering, while the rear two are attached to a drive train for propulsion. In production, a problem associated with creating a RC vehicle with four wheels is the additional costs of a servo mechanism to control the steering, and the additional costs of four as opposed to two wheels.
Furthermore, when turning an RC vehicle that includes four wheels, the vehicle cannot turn on the spot. In other words, the turning radius for a four-wheeled RC vehicle requires that the RC vehicle travel either forward or backward in an arc. Because of this constraint, four-wheeled RC vehicles cannot spin in place or make extremely tight turns, and instead, must often make a several point turn.
Additionally, the wheels are typically permanently affixed with the body of the RC vehicle. In circumstances where the wheels are not permanently affixed, the wheels are held on by bolts or nuts, requiring the use of tools to remove the wheel. Should a prior art RC vehicle be used in a terrain where a different type of wheel would be advantageous, either the wheel cannot be changed, or changing the wheels requires considerable time and effort.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a RC vehicle that saves production costs by operating with only two drive wheels and without a steering servo, that can make extremely tight turns, and that includes quick-release interchangeable wheels to provide for ease of changing the vehicles wheels.